


Don't worry, be happy

by NatRogers13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Jessica Moore, Dead People, F/M, Jessica is rude, Love, Love Confessions, Not What It Looks Like, Protective Sam Winchester, Undead, Upset Castiel (Supernatural), Upset Dean Winchester, Worry, drabble?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13
Summary: Jessica, Sam's ex Girlfriend is back and alive from the dead. Claire has a crush on Sam. But she doesn't want to interfere with the love. She just wants to see Sam happy
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde hair, the eyes. Claire stared at the girl that she heard about.

"You're Jessica?" Claire asked. Jessica kept looking at her body. Her eyes were confused. Jessica blonde hair looked so perfect.

"How am I alive?" The voice said. Claire then looked at Sam, Dean, and Castiel. They were all confused, of why just all of a sudden Jessica is now alive in the middle of the bunker.

"Jessica?" Sam asked. Claire then looked Sam. Jessica then looked at Sam. Her eyes were droned. When she looked at Sam, she just stared at him.

"S-Sam how-" Jessica then shut her mouth. She then got up, her legs were very wobly, Claire rushed to her side to help her gain back her balance.

"Let's take you to the kitchen, you're probably hungry." Claire said.

-Kitchen-

"So that's your life? Sam, why didn't you tell me?" Jessica said. She then took a candy bar and ate it. Sam looked saddened, probably all the regret and sadness has come back to him. He then looked up

"I wanted to keep you save, I thought that by not telling you. You would be safe." Sam said. Claire then frowned and went to Sam's side.

"So are you two dating or-" Jessica said as she saw the reaction on Claire's face. Her face was red, thank God Sam didn't see it. Jessica then got up and walked right by Claire. Jessica whispered something into her ear, a frown developed after what Jessica just said.

"Stay away from Sam." She said just moments ago. Claire looked to the ground while those words echoed in her head. She then looked up and did a forced smile.

"Hey, so I'm thinking of giving my room to Jess, and don't worry. I'll be hanging out with the Wayward Sisters." Claire said.

Dean then looked back at Claire. He looked shocked.  
"Claire, you can stay here, maybe Sam can share his bed with her. No need to leave." Dean said. Sam then came into the conversation.

"Yeah, Claire. You don't have to leave. Just as Dean said." Sam said, his voice sounded shakey. But Claire didn't want to go through a angry girl that wants Sam, like why would Claire think that Sam liked her? It's just she wanted Sam to be happy.

"No, I rest my case. I don't have that much of stuff anyway. I'll be out probably later or early tomorrow morning." She said. She then walked out of the room, not waiting for any replies or anything that'll let her stay.


	2. Goodbye

Claire decided to get up early in the morning. She was thinking that by getting up early, she wouldn't run into Sam, Dean, Cas, or Jess. But sure enough Sam was awake. She then sighed, she then looked to the ground, with a couple of bags huddled at her feet

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" She asked. Sam then rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"May I ask you the same exact thing?" He said. Claire then rolled her eyes back at him. She took one of the bags and propped it over her shoulder.

"What's the real reason of why you're leaving?" Sam asked. She looked up while Sam said that. She wanted to tell him what Jess said, but who would believe her? 

"I want Jess to have my room, simple. Don't worry, I'll be hanging out with the Wayward Sisters." She said. She was about to start walking but she had to say something else.

"Oh, and tell Jess about the little holes in the walls. The pin that held the posters seemed to take alot of deep holes." She said. Sam then looked at her, for some reason, he looked sad.

"Fine, but would you come visit sometime?" Sam asked. She then forced a smile. She would definitely want to visit, but after what Jess said. She didn't know if she should've lied, but she didn't want to say no because Sam wouldn't understand the situation.

"Yes, don't worry." She said. She then walked to the stairs and started going up. She frowned, this would probably be the last time she would ever come here, so she took each step, and each step went down through memory lane.

She wanted to stay so badly, but if Jessica didn't want Claire around, then that means no choice. After when she went out and got her car. After when she got everything settled, she turned on the radio

'I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)' the song played. She sighed as she started driving. And one thing that definitely was proved when she kept on driving.

She was too good at goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being short. I'll definitely write bigger ones in the future


	3. Visiting the sisters

It was mid afternoon when she reached Jody's house. She wondered if any of the sisters are here. She was about to get out of the car, but her phone kept buzzing. She checked hesitantly of who was calling and texting her.

The phone had messages upon messages from Sam, Dean, and Cas. Claire rolled her eyes, she then turned off the phone and got out of the car.

When she got out, her muscles and bones were able to walk again. Cracks upon cracks were going on, and most of them were loud. She then walked up to the door, she then took a deep breath and knocked.

She looked to the ground while she was waiting for someone. During those moments, she thought through the past day. With all of a sudden, Jess was back?

The door was opening, and she heard a voice that she didn't hear forever. And thanks to the brothers, she hadn't turned full werewolf.

"Whatcha doing here? If you're head to stay for awhile then I suggest we do a name system." The blonde said. Claire then did a little laugh.

"How about you stay Claire. And I can be a Clarissa?" Said the non blonde Claire. The blonde looked up and thought about it. She then did a smile and looked at Claire.

"Okay Clarissa. That'll be your new name if you are in the same room as me with the others. Got that?" She said. The non blonde then smiled. Claire then invited her in, and just like the last time she was here, it was filled with commotion. Except it was just the two there.

"Where is Patience and the others?" Claire asked. The one then did a little scuff and looked back at the door.

"They've went to the store, I was on a hunt since yesterday, and I just got back. There was a note saying that Jody will be back." She said. Claire then smiled over at the blonde. She was about to talk again, but she heard the front door open.

"Is anyone here?" Asked a exhausted Jody. The two Claire's replied.

"Yes." They said in unison. Jody then did a little phew. 

"I've heard two voices but I don't really care, just please get the food." Jody said. The two Claire's did a smile and helped out Jody.

The bags were filled to the top with food, and they were heavy. Heavy enough that it was kinda hard for the Claires to lift a bag. After when Claire got the bag she then rushed to the kitchen. After when she planted the food on the counter, Claire was now out of breath.

"Wow Claire, seems like you lost some muscle while I was gone." Said the non blonde Claire jokingly. Claire replied with a playful eyeroll.

"Yeah, and this what happens when I don't do much hunting." Said Claire. After when they helped the rest of Jody's bags. Jody then looked at Claire.

"Claire, what are you doing here? Not that I mind the company." Said Jody. Claire then waved her head back in forth.

"I'm Claire yes, but Claire and I decided that I would be Clairrisa so we both don't get mixed up." Clarissa said. Jody then sighed and looked at the two.

"That's a good arrangement. But other than the little name change, what happened?" Jody asked. Clarissa looked to the ground. The smile that she had was now gone.

"I left the Winchester's. Jessica is back from the dead. But when she came back, she wispered to me that I shouldn't hang out with Sam, so that's why I'm here. And don't tell any of the Winchester's, or Castiel, or the nephlim on vacation. I don't want them to know the real reason why I left." Clarrisa explained to Jody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire (the main one)= Clarissa  
> Claire Novak= Claire


	4. Being with the girls

Clarissa had a fun time catching up with the sisters. Over dinner, the words that filled the room was.  
"You did what?!" Or "You betcha." Clarissa smiled. The ends of her mouth was always up.

"Oh and one time. Sam had post it's stuck to his back due to Dean. Let me just say, the arguments that I've heard from the two were quite funny." Clarissa said. She then laughed to herself as she remembered the thumping from Sam's feet through the bunker and him calling Dean's name.

"Wow, that must've been entertaining." Said Patience. She smiled as she ate. After that, they were done with the food. Clarissa had the duty of putting the leftovers away, which was fine by her. After when she put the leftovers away. She then felt the buzzing of her phone. She then looked at the messages and all of them came from the three.

"May I excuse myself?" Clarissa said. Dana then looked at her with a smile. She then waved her hand.

"You don't have to use that. Just go." Dana said. Clarissa then did a little laugh. Clarissa then headed towards the bathroom with her phone. After when she closed the door, she then went to her text messages.

Most of them were all very worried texts. But one of the messages striked weird when she read it. Dean said this.

Dean: Why did you leave? And don't give me that 'giving up your room' crap. Tell me what happened. Was there a fight with Sam?

Claire then looked at the message over and over again. She wondered how she could tell him, because she knew that he wouldn't believe the giving room part like he said.

Claire: Something did happen, but can you leave this to the two of us. I don't want to ruin the new (old?) Relationship with Jess.

She then turned off her phone, not expecting to get a reply back right away.

Dean: Sure, what happened?

Claire then sighed. Something told her that he would tell someone, but with something of what she would be typing. She wouldn't blame him.

Claire: After when Jess got up after her eating. Well she walked by me and whispered something, she said to basically not hang out with Sam (I guess my crush must be obvious...) So that's the REAL reason. And don't you dare tell Sam!

Dean: Wow, that explains alot. Jess seems to be to... Happy? Sam has actually been sad. Jess wasn't able to cheer him up.

Claire: Don't give me that 'He likes you' crap. He doesn't like me. 

After when she typed that. She had one of the sisters knock on the bathroom door. Claire jumped as she was used to the sudden noise. Claire then did a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Claire joked. Clarissa then rolled her eyes.

"He's taken by Jess, I think." Clarissa said. Claire sighed, and as she went into the bathroom. Claire then sideyed her.

"Make sure to tell Dean hi." After when she said that, she then closed the door. Making there be a big door blocking each way. Clarissa did a little smile. 

"I'll definitely will Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire changes back to her name until when Claire Novak comes at the end. Making the name turn back into Clarissa.
> 
> Sorry about my grammar, I am trying my best to keep getting better. Some days I have ups and downs.


	5. Staying at Donnas Cabin

"Sorry about the sudden visits and stuff. I'm just trying to take some time to myself, to figure things out." Said Claire. It was the next day after baiscally having a sleep over with the sisters. And let's just say it was a blast.

"Nothing to worry about. You just need some time." Said Donna. Donnas hair always looked so cool when she wore it in a mini ponytail, Donna was already in her sheriff uniform, ready to report for duty. Donna then left making Claire smile as she went inside. When she went in, she was astounded of how beatiful this place was. She knew that it wasn't hers, but she knew that this would be a perfect spot to lay low. She then looked up the stairs. 

The stairs had place mat at each stair. Making her feet stick. When she got to the top, she then turned to the right, while she was walking, she took in her surroundings. And when she walked into the bedroom, she smiled as she took in the details. The walls were white, the bed looked very furnished. There was a stand to her left that had a lamp and a hand held mirror. She was about to go and try out the bed, but her phone kept buzzing.

"For the love of god." She said annoyingly. She took out her phone out and checked who has been messaging her and calling her. Sure enough, it was the Winchesters and the angel. But she didn't want to answer any of their questions right now. She was tired, and she knew that hunters don't really get sleep, so she knew that this maybe a good time to sleep. Without testing out the bed, she fell into the nice confonter, which made it feel that she was sinking into the earth. 

Without any worries or anything keeping her awake, she then fell asleep. She was hoping that It would be a good dream and non of the nightmares that she has been having. But the dream that she just started, didn't help in any way. It made her love for the younger brother come back.

-Dream-  
"Sam... Please don't leave me." She said very hazily. She felt a new cloth surround her body, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a outfit from one of her favorite games. There was a white buttoned vest, a plaid looking skirt, a side ponytail, some nice long boots, and a little pink see through lacy outer jacket that was connected to the vest. She then looked at Sam, he was looking at her weird, he and Claire were back at the bunker, Sam looked like he was researching, and that it looked like Claire woke up from a bad dream.

"Why did you call out my name like that? Claire have you been having those nightmares?" The dream Sam asked. Claire then jumped out of her seat and waved her head no. She then pulled the side ponytail out, letting her hair go down to almost her lower back. Sam did a little smile and turned his computer off. When he closed the computer, she saw that there was a logo from a anime that she and Sam watched, or used to watch.

"Cool, you put on the Bleach logo, sometimes I'm actually surprised that you like Bleach more than Dean."

Sam then smiled. He shrugged at what she said. He then got up and walked closer to her. She could feel her heart beating through her whole body. He then bent over a little and wisphered something.

"Time for you to get up." He said robotically. Claire was confused at first, but right before her eyes. Everything in the dream disappeared.

-End Dream-


	9. What do I do now?

When she awoke from her dream. She frowned. Her face felt scrunched up and wet. She lazily took her hand and placed it on her cheek.

She found out she was crying. She didn't remember crying. And in that dream there was nothing in there was sad. She then rolled her eyes.

"Great, I'm love sick. Yay." She said. She knew that if she stayed there. She would go back to sleeping and probably have those types of dreams. She then got up slowly, her body was aching. Probably of the sudden crash

When she got up, she then checked her phone seeing if she got any more messages. When she checked her messages, she saw that she got a good morning text from Sam.

"Good morning." Said the text. Her eyes glittered up, but she knew that if she wasn't allowed to be in the same place for him, she knows that texting won't help. She then ignored the text, she put the phone down and got up.

-After when she did her morning routine-

She looked around the place again, seeing what was in it from a different point of view. It was still early enough that there would still be breakfast options at Mcdonalds. She then walked outside. The mist on the ground was now gone, and while she was looking at her car, she had second thoughts. Was moving the right way to let Jess have a relasionship. Should she have stayed there and just dealt with Jessica stares or something? But she knew that in the end, she probably made the best decision.

She then went into her car and went into it, she wanted to go to the grocery store. To get some food for the time being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being so short


	10. Why did she leave?

Sam's green eyes trailed the words on the computer. There hasn't been a case, but he didn't want to deal with Jessica sudden moods. Just a few mintues ago, she was happy. But she was happy in a different way like she just won something.

But other than his ex girlfriend being alive, some of his worries were aimed towards Claire. She just left so suddenly, there was no hints that she was moving, but suddenly she just left after Jess came back. Something told him that something happened between them. He then got up from the table, his worries kept getting worse by the minute. He knew that she was capable by herself. He then felt his pocket and took out his phone to check that if she responded, when he saw that she read it, he was a bit relieved.

"Come on Sam. She'll be alright. Just give her some time." Dean said. Sam looked at him with a look and put the phone away. He then sat back down in the seat and went back to reading, he was about to end a paragraph when he heard a voice travelling through the Impala. 

"Hey, Sammmy. Where are you?" The voice said. Sam then sighed, it was Jess crying his name. Sam then got up, when he looked down at his big brother. He saw that Dean looked ticked. He was about to ask but then Jess found her way into the room that Sam was in, she then looked at him with a smile, but the smile looked cold or evil.

"Found you. Anyway. Do you want to watch a movie, I've seen that movies have changed with acting and such." Jess said, but Sam then shook his head. He wanted to get something straight with her before she even tried to make him his boyfriend again.

"Did you say anything to Claire when she was here?" He asked, Jess then stooped for a moment, he could tell that something DID happen, but why would Jess act like that. 

"No, what makes you think that?" Jess said, Sam was about to just leave the conversation be, until he saw the tip of her ears turn red.

"You're lying." Sam said. Anger started to form inside of his body, but he had to look calm and collected on the outside.

"No I'm not." Said a flustered Jess. Sam then took a step and crossed his arms.

"When you lie, the tip of your ears turn pink. I'm not stupid, now what did you do or say to her." Sam said, he could tell that his anger started to show

"Okay fine, I told her to stay away from you. Like I know it was wrong but come on Sam. If she stayed here, something would've happened. Possibly me getting killed or you getting killed. Plus I've watched over you and let me just say she was annoying as hell." Said Jess. She then crossed her arms and looked to her right.

"Her...annoying? She isn't annoying Jess! So basically you were to afraid of something happening to me, and by that you think that taking one of my friends out of the equation will help? No, that doesn't take care of the problems. I can't believe it." Said Sam. He then ran and walked out of the room. He wished that he told her feelings, but with how it is now. He may never get the chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
